Together!
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: What will love do when it is faced with sickness? They will have to pull it through, or risk loosing one another!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Yes, my babies! I have written yet another short story seeing that have no time and no patience to write another chapter. I think I will give up writing... Or so I say but I still torture you with my stories lol. Either way, this is my first song-fic, so be gentle. But, even if you don' t like my idea or if you think it's not original enough, please tell me. As for myself, I think I will give life to yet another universe. Sorry if this will be a little dark.

**I do not own Inuyasha and Company. This little one has no merits for posting this story and I for surely do not own the band or the song. Though I will love the man that will write a song just for me till the end of my life. I'm a hopeless romantic lol**

**Song: **Lovers and Liars – _"Alone Together"_

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**_  
><em>

**What do you say?**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

_Here I am again  
>The same place that I was back when<em>

The sweet song hummed in her ears, gently caressing her eardrums, even if the beat was more than enough to make anyone groan in pain, a headache burning their temples. Yet, she welcomed the constant drumming and the melancholic voice in favor of her heart's agonizing screeching. Sniffling, fighting with her tears, Kagome looked up to the empty maple tree, it's white branches reminding her of the times she usually spend there with her boyfriend, his golden orbs filled with love even though his mouth never uttered those magical words. Biting her bottom lip, feeling the copper taste in her mouth, she baled her fists and glared at the long, sinuous curves of the leafless tree, the heavy, black clouds that covered the sky making it stand out, its almost cold form sending shiver after shiver to rack her body. Gulping down a breath as she shook under the millennium old tree, the black haired beauty pushed back the happy memories that only served to fuel her hurt.

_She was everything to me by the end  
>But she gave up and I gave in <em>

Her guts twisted as the words sunk in, her head hanging low as she stared at the brown grass, the lifeless view drawing out a painful sob out of her swollen lips. Why had he cheated on her? Why had his eyes look so cold when she had asked? Why hadn't she seen the same love, the same warmth in them? Where had he left his soul? She couldn't believe that he no longer loved her, not after so many months, not after she had fallen in love with him so deeply that no one could ever make the image she had on him get out of her. She couldn't believe herself either. She had so easily given up on everything after the painful sight he had presented her with. White puffs clouded her face as she exhaled, letting out the heavy breath she had unconsciously held since arriving at **their ** park, at **their ** spot. Looking up, azure eyes swimming in tears that didn't want to fall on her cold, pale cheeks, the young miko fixed her gaze on a childish mark she had drawn on the raspy bark, the heart with the two initials glaring at her with the mean intent of driving her bleeding heart nuts. She had been so happy to be there, to be with him, to see him smile at her, to hear him laugh at her, **with **her.

Finally, large droplets of liquid hurt slid down her face, falling and being sucked up by a large, red sweater, as she hugged herself close, dropping to her knees, muffling her sobs. Closing her eyes, her anger dissipating itself before she could even begin to be furious, Kagome lowered her head till her heated forehead touched the icy blades of grass. But the touch didn't calm her, quite the opposite. It made her remember how it calmed her when she had been here with him, lying on his large, muscular form to rest, giggling under his gentle touch and pleased purrs.

_All the nights they end with blood and wine  
>All the days are charades that we designed <em>

"_You should stop drinking that wine your got from your father before you get too drunk!", "S-stop! Don't... Stop teasing, will you?", " You are impossible! Why do you love to play these games so much? You know you always win!" _ her happy voice echoed in her mind, her words spinning in her head, making her nauseous. Why were her memories so full of life and joy when all she felt right now was hurt, discomfort, pain... Why had he let that female slap her? Why hadn't he stopped her when he had known that Kagome would have done everything for him? Was she never good enough for him? Was she too _human _ for him?

A shaky hand reached up to her hurt cheek, the three bloody marks making her skin burn. Dainty fingers brushed over the abused flesh, Kagome shifting her gaze to look at the droplets of ruby liquid as her digits twitched. So this nightmare was true. She had witnessed what she believed to be a joke. This was true! Her honor was trashed, her love had been stomped over and, above all, what hurt the most, was that he seemed to be way too cold. He had turned back to his past self in mere days, the woman that he had cheated on her with yelling insults in her face right before his eyes. And, if that hadn't been enough, the bitch had slapped her hard enough for her nails to leave red, glaring marks on her porcelain skin, marks that bled as he didn't even lift a finger to stop the scene.

_To keep the past behind  
>Until the future's looking fine<em>

Her heart thumped in unison with the song, her beautiful dream disappearing as she cried hysterically on the ground, facing an old tree, in an empty park, on a cold, autumn day. Her headphones blocked out everything but beating of her heart and the echoes from her past. Trembling on the ground, her fingers digging in her flesh as she hugged herself, the mahogany haired goddess fought the urge to scream every curse that came from the depths of her tortured soul, fearing not that she would be heard and judged, but his possible approach. She had been surprised in the past too many times to know that he could track her down and hear her. And, although she was suffering, she still loved him and the last thing her heart could manage was hurting him. She could be pocked in the side with a spear by the devil himself, but she could never make him miserable. She loved him beyond all reason and no one could make her change her mind.

_How did we end up this way?  
>Together we're alone<br>I shouldn't be this afraid  
>To face life on my own <em>

A vibration in her pocket made her shivering form jolt from the ground, large blue eyes searching for something, hope shinning in them for mere seconds before fading in the dark waves of despair. She could understand his motivation. She couldn't understand why he had done that. She was sure he could explain but she never gave him a chance, too afraid of what my come out of those beautiful, delicious pink lips of his to stay and listen. She had been terrified enough by the bone-chilling, icy look he had bestowed on her. He had looked at her like she had made the biggest mistake of her life by coming to his office.

Numb fingers dug in the pockets of her sweater, searching for her phone as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Finally fishing out the small device, her eyes emptied of any emotion as the tears streamed down her face, glistering ribbons being left behind as she just stared at the glowing screen, not picking up even if every fiber of her being screamed at her to do so. Dark blue eyes stared at the phone till it went silent, Kagome not making a move to unplug her headphones from her iPod to answer the caller. She knew, somehow, that he will be calling her, yet she was not ready to hear him. Not over the phone. Not when he had dismissed her so coldly after she had been made a fool out of by the woman who had so boldly claimed his lap while in the office. Gripping the phone in her small hand, the miko jumped again when it started buzzing, the caller ID almost growling at her.

"Bakka... Bakka! BAKKAAAA!" she yelled, throwing the phone at the tree, watching it smash, the annoying vibrations seizing, her eyes clouding even more, just as the angry black clouds above thundered loudly.

Her sobs returned even heavier as the first droplets of icy rain fell down on her shaking form. She never thought about getting up and run away from the down pour. She felt so abandoned, so numb and unwanted.

'_And to think this was our anniversary... It servers me right to fall in love like that... I practically pushed my feelings on him, though he was the one that had come to me when we were sitting in the cafeteria at work... Bakka sempai...'_ her mind started to blame herself as she covered her face, the rain falling heavily over her fallen form.

_If we end up alone, let's be alone together  
>If you're alone, let's be alone together<br>If we're alone, let's be alone together  
>What do you say? <em>

Growling at the phone, the powerful taiyoukai glared at the cut connection. This was bad. She had either done something stupid or she was very mad at him. Not that he wasn't aware that he had hurt her feelings or that his behavior that day had been abominable towards her, but he couldn't have put her in danger like that by allowing her to state that they were together. He had been more than infuriated by what the bitch, that had been so bold as to touch his person, had done but he couldn't risk her safety. A mafia boss's daughter was a dangerous enemy. He had finished his business with Kagura and Naraku rather fast after that display at her person, but he hadn't been able to reach her ever since that incident. He couldn't believe his luck or the pain that coursed through his body when he thought about her and the blood that had stained her face. If anything, he will make it his second top priority to destroy the mob boss with his bare claws right after he will find her and make her understand.

She was like and angel to him, pure, innocent and always with a smile and a warm word for him. He had abandoned his wish to find someone that could understand his problems and his sorrows when he had met her. She was the only person to make it all go away, the only person to make him smile and admit that everything had a silver lining and he could survive his father's death and his betrayal at the same time. She had been by his side for the longest time, mainly because of his half-brother, yet he could never picture a world without her. He had been alone for far too long.

Punching her number again, Sesshomaru frowned when a foreign lady stated that her phone could not be reached. Yellow eyes flashed red before returning to normal, his whole being filled with worry. Was she alright, had she gotten herself in trouble? He cursed his fate as he remembered the way the light in her eyes disappeared under his cold glare, though he had never intended to hurt her. He had wanted to tell her to stay away, but he couldn't open his mouth. As fiery as she might be, his Kagome could never fight against pure evil even with her enormous priestess powers. Worrying his lips, biting hard on them when his beast howled at him to start moving and search for her, the silver headed tai got up only to stop dead in his tracks, his eyes fixed on the sky. What met his eyes was a mass of black with sudden flashes that racked its perfect form.

'_It's the same as back then... Back when she had watched her father die... The same day as the one she had broken up with the stupid whelp of a wolf that had so adamantly called her his... ' _ his mind supplied, his eyes widening minutely before he vanished from the room, his legs carrying him at speeds no one could match, his nose picking up her frails scent.

Even laced with worry, hurt, tears, disappointment, she still smelled delicious, soothing every nerve in his body. She had always managed to do that, either with a touch, a laugh or a smile. She was his goddess and he will **NOT ** live without her. Not if he was capable of mending something.

_Why am I in this state of mind?  
>Before her I swear I was fine<br>Guess we all ignore the signs  
>Guess I painted over mine<em>

She inhaled softly, her eyes feeling the drumming of the rain and her being so drown in the music that hummed not so softly in her ears that she could no longer feel anything. She was tired. Half of her wanted him to come after her, for him to explain and apologies to her. She wanted to hear him say what she didn't know. She knew that, with all that she had felt in the past, and not only her but him as well, that he will not abandon her.

'_Tricked and discarded... Used... Hurt... Stabbed... He had been hurt much worse than I was... His own father had betrayed his trust and gave all his love to someone else, forgetting about him and his mother... The one he fell in love with before me had tricked him, played him, cheated on him, chewed him in and out without a care for his person while all he wanted was not to end up like his father... I know, Sesshomaru... I know how you feel so I can't stay mad at you... I love you too much! So please, please tell me that I am wrong in believe that you are no longer mine...' _ her thoughts went unanswered as she fell into the sweet numb silence of her dreams, her back resting on the white bark of **their ** maple tree.

Twin tears fell down her face, joining the cold tears from above as she waited. She would wait here. She had lied to herself when saying that she no longer cared. She cared! She loved that demon way too much to just turn around and walk away. He was her world! Her loneliness, her whole, her heart, her destruction as she knew she was his. They fit together. There was no one more perfect than them. They were the two complete opposites that attracted each other, the two soul mates that no one could take apart.

**-x-x-**

Huffing, finally reaching the park that they had walked high and low in the summer, the tai youkai searched the empty grounds for her. He wasn't sure that she was even here, but he had to try. He was already socked to the bone, an unpleasant shiver making goose-bumps erupt all over his pale, alabaster skin. Sniffing the air, sticking his tongue out a little, trying not to pant, the inuyoukai caught her flagrance somewhere in the distance, even if all the water around prevented him to determine where exactly she was. Cursing the weather, he rushed forward, a soft growl of sadness vibrating through his chest at the sight of her. She was like a wet kitten, her long inky black mane sticking close to her not very protected body, her eyes closed. An awful yet sorrowful sorrow came from the two small pieces of electronics that hung in her ears. He knew that song by heart by now as she always made him listen to it on rainy days, though she would always sing it in a cheerful tone, mocking the lyrics from time to time.

"_We will never be apart, right Sesshomaru? You will never be alone as long as we have each other!" _ her words made his chest constrict as he inched closer to her, his golden pools trained on her pale complexion.

"Stupid onna..." he murmured as he bend down, his large form protecting her from most of the raindrops.

Running a deadly claw on her cheek, Sesshomaru bit his tongue when he realized that she must be friezing. She had such a low tolerance at cold. Picking her up in one move he gathered as much youki as he could, his eyes glowing blue for a second or two before a small blue sphere appeared in their place, and even that disappearing into thin air as he directed them towards his penthouse. He had to dry her off and make her warm. He had been such a fool to believe that he could protect her in such a way. A stupid fool.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: **This story will be a two parts one shot... or more.. I haven't decided yet XD I will post the second part tomorrow so stay with me! Leave as many comments as you like but please tell me what you think about this! And what do you think will happen?


	2. It's over

**A/N: ** This is the long awaited second part of the story named "Together!" My original idea was to create something new with this one, but it seems like there are people who have read something similar somewhere around the large space we call the internet. I have never come across something like this, not that anyone can verify that, so I don't know if there are people who have had the same idea as me. Either way, my way of writing things is quite different than most, so I hope you will enjoy the final part and will not doubt me again XD

**Song Used: **Sweetbox – "With a love like you"

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**It's over!**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

_I remember the day  
>When we first got close<br>It was down on the beach under the warm sun  
>Just breathing the air<br>There was never a care  
>Wishing our dreams could be reality<em>

She felt warm, not a pleasant feeling and not something desirable, yet she felt warm and was quite happy to feel like that. She felt safe as if he was there with her, in the black mass she called her life. He was there, he had saved her, he had come for her to explain what had happened. Yet, she didn't want to hear it. She felt her soul tug away from her person, shy away from the world, hurt and bleeding, a sick puppy that had been disappointed by the world. He had been her world, he had been her silver lining.

'_He is no longer here to protect me... No one is going to protect me...' _ her mind sobbed as she tugged her knees harder to her chest, biting her lip as hard as she could, her mind trying to go back to that numbness she had so gladly accepted as being the exit from all the pain.

Her mind opened up, the black, misty clouds of her existence flashing before her. She saw he father die in front of her, his blood soaking her skin, his eyes twinkling with hurt and desperation towards her, as if to ask her for a help that would never come. She could still smell the oil that had oozed out of the flipped car, the back seat she had been staying in not so badly affected. She could still recall his upturned face, his stretched hand, the way his mouth had uttered her name. A sob racked her body as she ran away from the memory, the pain too vivid.

Then, her mind called forward two dear faces that had made her heart bleed unthinkable amounts, their smiles only fueling her depression, her mind still incapable of understanding why they had left her. They had been too good to be true.

'_Maybe it's me after all... Sesshomaru surely thinks that now anyway... Maybe I have done something... Maybe I haven't said how much I loved him enough. Maybe I have been a bother with my midnight sobs and screams. Maybe he had gotten tired of taking care of a charity case like me. He surely is the only one that had made me laugh and smile when that seemed impossible.' _ She went at it again, attacking herself in the process, seeing nothing wrong with him just herself.

She had been too scared at first. She had stayed at a great distance from him, even if she could feel the pull of her soul towards him. She still cared more about him than herself. Kouga had showed her that being selfless was a foolishness, Inuyasha had showed her that being week in everything was the stupidest thing she could do in this life, yet Sesshomaru had showed her that being herself was more valuable than pretending to be someone else.

'_Even if my true self is long gone, I still tried to resurrect it for him. All for him! Yet that never was enough. I am not enough...' _ she sobbed, the dark mass in her being widening, coming forward, engulfing her in its deadly grasp as she stood still, watching it.

She had no business being alive. That was what the doctors have told her after that accident. It was a miracle that she had survived, even if her father had been the one to die. It was a wonder that she could still breath after everything.

A sudden pain in her cheek made her turn her attention towards the latest and most dreadful memories she had. The face of the beautiful girl that had screamed at her for coming to her boyfriend. She had called her names, had told her that he had only stayed with her for what she could offer him for free, yet she couldn't really believe. She didn't want to believe that the Sesshomaru she knew was this type of guy. She loved him too much to believe such a thing.

_Now I notice when you touch me it don't feel the same no more  
>I feel the cold of winter in your hands<br>I wish that I could say it but I don't wanna fall apart  
>I wish that you could see the true reality…<em>

The soft song she heard playing the background made her smile at first. She had been so happy before, under that hot gaze of his. She had been in heaven. With every kiss he had bestowed upon her, with every touch he had graced her body with, with every laugh, with everything she had reached a new happiness. He had been the one to make her explode like a firework, his warmth making her forget everything. She had helped him in return, rescued him from the past he so dreaded. She knew better than to judge him, yet she couldn't stop herself. Why had he suddenly decided that being with another woman than herself was good? Why had he acted like both their past relationships? Why had he looked at her like she didn't belong in the world he was building, like she was an intruded in his world? Had she done something to anger him? Because she was ready to do anything, even leave him – her heart stopped at the thought even though she forced it to continue to beat for his sake if not for herself – if that was what he desired.

She wanted to show him what he had done, if only to see his side afterwards. She wanted to hear the truth, the whole truth. She wanted and yet she was scared of it. She wanted to run away from everything and at the same time fight the tide that threatened to kill her under its dark pressure. She feared the past, dreaded the future and was mortified by the present. She was definitely a ghost living the dream of a human. The strong miko she had believed to be had crumbled in front of a cold gaze and a mountain of bad experiences.

Hiding her face in something warm and fluffy, Kagome sobbed uncontrollably, calling his name forth. He had to come for her. He **had ** to! She needed Sesshomaru there.

_I'm over your eyes  
>I'm over your touch<br>And I'm over the promises that you've broken  
>Then you call me at night<br>With that sound in your voice  
>And undo the reasons I had for leaving<br>When I'm out of "I Love You's"  
>And I'm out of goodbyes<br>You know how to hold me and dry my eyes  
>What should I do?<br>With a love like you…_

"I'm here, Kagome. Wake up." His soft murmur made her crack her eyes open, the darkness falling apart and leaving behind only the dim light of their apartment, his golden eyes shining for her.

Shaking, her own orbs swimming in tears as she shuffled away from him, Kagome blinked furiously. She wanted to see his face and yell at him for being cold, for being a cheat, for allowing her to believe in a fantasy that would never become reality. Had everything between them been a scam? Had he tricked her in opening up just to stump all over her, kill her yet again, proving her that his own half brother had been right all along? Did he forget about his own father? Had he done just that?

'_Get a grip, Kagome. Listen to him... Listen or you will die before you get a chance to fully understand this time...' _ her mind begged her, screamed at her to look him in the eyes and wait.

Yet she couldn't do it. She couldn't look her love in the eyes. She was afraid of what she might find there. She was afraid to face it whatever 'it' was. She wanted to be strong and say goodbye. She wanted to stop herself from uttering 'I love you' every time she laid eyes on him. She wanted to run away and slam the door to her heart in his face.

"You don't deserve it... You don't..." she mumbled, her face scrunching up in pain as she covered her face with her palms, her sobs muffled.

"I know... I don't deserve you, my miko. I don't deserve to be here with you, I don't deserve to feel your warmth whenever I feel sad. I don't deserve to breath the same air as you when I make you cry like this..." his pained voice added fuel to her tears, her wails echoing through the apartment, easily making the storm look less horrible than her inner turmoil.

"_You don't see it, do you bitch! You are nothing to him. He will keep you around and you will fallow him everywhere because he is the one that request's it from you! You are so stupid!" _ the evil voice of the red-eyed girl she had met in his office burned her heart as she shuffled yet again from his approaching body. He had done it again! He called her name in that special way that made her heart melt, that made her want to sooth him instead of herself. She knew it because both Inuyasha and Kouga used it on her plenty of times before. Sesshomaru had never been like this. Had he changed?

"Kagome, look at me. Look at me and listen..." he tried to coax her to change her position on his bead and turn to him.

She refused. If she was going to look at him again, she knew she would believe everything. She hated to be hurt, she hated the feeling of being powerless when hurt. She wanted the truth. She knew he was going to tell her the truth, he was a man of his word, unlike his father and brother. She wanted to hear the real side of the story and let it count. And if she would look at him... everything would stop to matter. All her reasoning, everything will disappear under her immense love for the daiyoukai.

"Tell me and... Tell me and I will look..." she sniffled, her lips trembling as she tried to picture him moving around the room.

His youki rose around her, blanketing her, soothing her the best he could, though she could feel the sorrow he wasn't letting on about. She knew then, that moment before he even started explaining that she was going to forgive him. She was going to let it pass because he was the only one for her, because he had been there, with her, whenever something bad had happened. He had been there and would continue to be there for her.

_So I keep holding on  
>The best that I can<br>I'm hoping you'll see the situation  
>But I don't know how long<br>I can handle the pain  
>I think it's time to face reality<em>

His eyes scanned her body, dread pilling up in him, his fists balled and his nails digging into his palms as he watched her run away from his touch. He had known. He had realized that this was the only chance to make her look at him, to understand him. He knew and yet he felt mad at her for having such little faith in him. Was she so stuck up on the past that she couldn't move on? Had his goddess fallen so hard on the rough ground of reality that she had become a mere mortal? Had she forgotten everything about them?

He could still remember her sweet, warm lips whenever he would pucker up to kiss her, the way her small fingers would wind up in his hair whenever he could pleasure her, or how she would mewl when he would squeeze her breasts. He remembered every face she would make when he would penetrate her, how she arched her back when he would suck at her neck while impaling her on himself. She had been made for him and he had been made for her, or did she forget that? Did she believe that he would just go fucking around when he was so happy to have her there?

"I did not do anything with Kagura. I wanted to protect you from her." His voice came out a little raspier than he had intended, anger boiling just under his calm surface.

"I know..." her quiet nod made him ever angrier as she refused to look at him.

"Then look at me! Look at me and tell me that you love me and that you understand me!" he yelled at her, her body jerking out, her smell suddenly filled with fright.

Grinding his teeth in front of his own impulsiveness and dominating nature, Sesshomaru dropped on his knees and shifted on his feet until his back rested against the soft mattress, his face turned upwards. He had no power over this. He had hurt her, maybe irrevocably and there was no way of turning things around. He had muttered his apologies, his feelings pouring out of them, but the bottom line was this: it was her choice if she was going to believe him or not. He could do nothing but wait and grieve.

If she was going to leave him, then there was no use living. It was bad living alone for the rest of his life, but it would be even worse if he chose another over her. She had no replacement. He needed her with desperation and that was a fact he was going to admit, but later on.

_With a love like you  
>First it hurts then it don't<br>Though my heart says it won't  
>With a love like you<br>Boy it's wrong but it's right  
>I'm stuck in this fight<br>With myself over you  
>What am I supposed to do?<em>

'_Say you love him, Kagome.. Say it! He needs to hear it! Say you love him!' _ her mind screamed at her, demanded her to say those three words or risk loosing him to the emptiness of a sorrowful soul.

Yet she couldn't utter them. She couldn't open her mouth and say them. She needed to say those words for herself too, so why couldn't she make her muscles respond. Her mind was filled yet again with mocked laughter, with the snob attitude of those she believed loved her. They had played her just like that. Puffing her cheeks and slapping her face with both hands, Kagome opened her eyes, slowly, gulping down a breath as she eyed the silver crown of his head.

'_Why aren't you saying you love me... Do you dread these words as much as I do?' _ she asked him silently.

Yet nothing came as a response. He didn't move as she came closer to the side of the bed he was pressed against. He made no move when she circled his neck with her hands. His very stiff and cold skin touched her warmer one, yet he made no move to touch her back. A sob formed in her chest, the pressure of her feelings bubbling up, chocking her as she tried to make herself to move forward, to reassure him that she was still there, to reassure herself that what she knew had happened was just in her imagination. Yet she couldn't! Her body refused to move, her muscles screamed at her, her heart already broken into million pieces as she finally realized that she was alone.

Utterly and completely alone, for the rest of her miserably life she was going to be alone. Retracting her hands from around his neck, Kagome bend forward, her tears trickling down her face, touching his shiny hair as she kissed the top of his head, hiccuping in her want not to sob her grieve. Closing her eyes as she stumbled to the other side of the bed, she rushed for the bathroom, her mind blank of any and all thoughts. What had she done?

She felt cold, empty and useless. She had no purpose now, no one to take care of, no one to laugh with. Her dream of going back to him were useless, just like her life was without him. He was her purpose yet he had left before she could tell him how she felt.

'_I love you... I love you... I love you...'_ she chanted in her mind as she slumped to the ground, her bottom touching the cold marble with a dull thud, her face hiding immediately in her knees as she tried to think.

Yet no matter how many times she said those words now, they held no meaning. They were... they were...

But before she could even finish her thought, her body jumped back to its feet and, in her pained daze, she rushed out of the bathroom, her eyes only seeing the wide balcony that overlooked the city. She didn't register when she opened the door to the outside world, or when the heavy, icy rain touched her skin, bathing her in the same sorrow she felt in the inside. She didn't remember grabbing the railing or looking to the unsuspecting world below her.

All she felt was cold air, the sensation that she was finally free. His rich laugh echoed through her mind as she closed her eyes, the wind wiping her mercilessly as she saw his face with her mind's eyes: the way his smile made everything pale, the way his face made everyone turn around to look more at him, or how his mouth moved when he talked; the warmth of his embrace, or the scorching heat of his naked body pressed against hers. She could feel the whole of him, even if beating heart against hers.

"_I love you, Kagome!" _ his voice ghosted in her mind as she finally managed to smile.

Finally! He had said those words! They were together again. Not where the rain hailed down in a hellish torment against the world. No! In a place that belonged only to them and them alone.

Her body slipped against the cold and wet world and blood rushed out of her, her mind long gone. She had fallowed him. There was no one now to interfere.

And in her sweet, black oblivion, her silver lining came, his golden eyes shining as she prayed that she could get closer to him. Yet she could only gaze from afar, her world engulfed by her pain.

It was over!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: **Well? what do you think? I do hope I didn't make many mistakes in this chapter XD I hate it when that happens.

If you are confused about the plot, well.. ask me what you don't understand... though I think things are pretty clear XD

Well, thank you for reading! I am off working on my other stories XD


End file.
